YuGiOh! 5D's Lost Feelings Season 2
by Aduna99
Summary: Continuing the plot from season 1. The city of New Domino tries to rebuild itself after the fall of Haster. Yusei and Aki are finnaly together, but, when a wave of murders shows that Haster is all but dead, will they re relationship be able to last?
1. Normal Life

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings 2

by Aduna99 (Real Name: Aduna)

Chapter 1: Normal Life.

2 months had passed since the fall of Haster. New Domino received help from the UN and slowly, they were rebuilding the fallen Utopia. Trudge was now an important member of Security. He was more of a detective now, although he still enjoyed playing 1 or 2 Turbo Duels and races against Yusei and Crow. The city's was always being visited by people from all around the world, it became a popular destination after the events that almost led to World Domination. Popular sites were "The ashes" where the crumbled tower was located, "The Spirit's Memory" was a huge pillar that was build to honor those who had died in the fight. And lastly "Hero Garden", a huge Rose Garden decorated with bright colors. "In the memory of Judai Yuki" it read on the entrance. The Garden always had a nice smell, that's why you could usually find Aki and Yusei sitting there.

Peace was in the air for the residents of New Domino... or at least that's what they were told. Trudge had been very busy the past few weeks, strange murders were taking place on one of the reconstructed areas of the city. Most of the victims had a limb or 2 missing and a text written in blood was always found on the crime scene.

Jack and Crow were visiting Martha to see everything was fine. They were all sitting on the table looking at some pictures.

- So, you're trying to tell me the Dark Signers are alive!?!?! - Jack said as he stood up from the table.

- Yep, Kiryu came by the other day to explain the details of their rebirth. It seems since they didn't become Dark Signers on their own free will they were allowed to live again, everyone except their Leader Rudger. - Martha said as she served herself some juice.

- Does that mean Carly is alive too!? - Jack began to shout.

- Yeah, she is. However, they are not here. Everyone left except for Kiryu.

- Huhhh, now there's a curious story...- Crow said as he took a loaf of bread and stuck it in his mouth.

Meanwhile, the Duel Stadium (which was quickly reconstructed by Kaiba Corp.) was at it's full capacity. The King of Turbo Duels Yusei Fudo was taking on Hunter Pace in the first Official Turbo Duel since the incident. People from all over the world came to New Domino very often, but today, they hadn't come to see the "Hero Garden" or "The ashes", they just came to see Yusei finish Hunter off.

Yusei 1200LP 5SC Hunter 1800LP 12SC

- Hah! Yusei, you might think your a Hot shot, but you are no way near me! Bow down to me! Skull Flame! attack his Junk Warrior! - Hunter said as he raised his hand to wave at the crowd. The burning monster rampaged against Junk Warrior, Yusei smiled as he felt he had everything under control.

- Sorry Hunter! But once again, you'll have to leave this Stadium empty handed! - Yusei replied - I have a Speed Spell to Activate! GO! Speed Spell - Silver Contrails! This will boost my Junk Warrior's ATK by 1000! And to that.. I'll chain the Trap Card "Rising Energy"! This gives my Junk Warrior 1500 MORE ATK Points! (4800 ATK)

- What!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Hunter cried. Junk Warrior raised his fists and with a swift strike, it completely anihilated Skull Flame.

Yusei 1200 LP WIN Hunter 0LP LOSE

Hunter's Duel Runner stopped. He got off and sat on the floor. Yusei gave a victory lap, smiling at Aki who was sitting on the first row. He tried getting down, but as soon as his boot touched the floor, the crowd got into the Track and carried Yusei to the entrance. Yusei tried to get down and talk to Aki, but everyone kept pulling him away. Aki tried to help Yusei, but in the end just followed the crowd to pick Yusei up after they were done.

Night came and everyone was at the Bootleg bar, even Leo and Luna were celebrating. However, they were only able to drink milk. Jack and Crow were having a blast, everyone was pretty much drunk by now, except for the twins, Yusei and Aki.

- You played your cards right Yusei, it was an amazing duel. - Aki quietly said.

- Thanks, but it wasn't a tough Duel. - Yusei smiled at Aki, they were both having the best moment of their lives. Since most of the city was destroyed, everyone had to help pay a House in one of the reconstructed areas. They were all living there, everyone had they're own room, except for Yusei, who sometimes slept on the couch, and sometimes ended up in Aki's room. Luna noticed both Yusei and Aki couldn't take their eyes of each other. She felt a bit jealous, but couldn't really understand why.

- Hey Yusei! I think Crow needs your help... - Luna said when Yusei and Aki seemed to be getting closer to each other.

- Huh..what? - Yusei foolishly said. He turned around and saw Crow on the floor, with everyone trying to get him to stand, Yusei stood up and went over there to help. It was clear Crow was drunk, he had this smell that made everyone think about Tequila (Mexican alcoholic drink that tastes like pure alcohol).

- Crow, How much did you drink? - Jack asked trying to not fall down as well.

- What do you care!? You think your so tough just because your tall and blond!? Huh!? Answer me Brad Pitt! - Crow said as he waved his fists in front of Jack's face.

- I think it's time we leave.. - Yusei said.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto Yui had just gotten out of work, she had no car for herself, so she alway had to walk back home, she had long Brown Hair and a pale, soft skin, her eyes were green and big, her father was an important business man who lived in Tokyo, and her mother was a classic American designer. She had a good life in college, everyone wanted to go out with her, she was the hottest girl in campus according to the male students, her life was perfect, except she had to walk back home after a day of working at a 24 Hour Fast-Food Restaurant. The streets were dark, a strange figure moved in that absorbing dark, following Yui. She kept on walking but stopped after feelings a cold chill run through her spine.

- W-Who's there? - Yui asked in the middle of the darkness.

(Nobody...)

No answer was given, she could only hear her toughts, and some footsteps coming from the distance.

- Don't get any closer!! - She shouted.

(Why? Do I scare you?)

No answer was given again, she felt an even bigger chill running through her spine, were her own thoughts answering her? Or were they someone elses thoughts? She kept on walking, ignoring the footsteps behind her.

(You can't run from me, you can't hide from me, Amber)

"Amber? Who's Amber?" She thought. She kept on walking, until she began to hear breathing in her left shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. She turned around again to keep walking but quickly felt a hand grabbing her legs. She gave a loud cry , but before she could shout even more, a hand covered her mouth, she looked down and saw the hands that were grabbing her came from under the earth, they were not human. The strange figure that had been following Yui showed up, the darkness covered his face, only a wicked smile, and 2 eyes that were constantly changing color between, green and orange, and complete yellow were visible.

(Come to me...Amber)

The hands turned into claws that quickly dug into her skin, she tried to break free, but with every movement she made, another hand filled with claws grabbed on to her.

- S-stop... - Yui said. But the man made no sound, he placed his hand on her abdomen. The hand began to burn into her skin. The man enjoyed the feeling, she was twisting her entire body, crying, shouting for help, he could feel her insides, the sound of her blood coming out and he ribs breaking apart every time he moved his hand was music for him. Yui closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her cheek. The man stopped laughing, he could feel how the heat from her insides dissapeared, he closed his fist and broke apart her body with a swift move of his hand. he pulled his hand out of the mutilated bodyand placed it on a wall.

(My message for the Signers is almost complete)

The man began to write on the wall with the blood of his victim. He looked at the remains of the body and took a cup out if his pocket, he tried to grab a bit of the blood that was pouring out, he filled his cup and took a drink.

(Soon, the blood I drink will be the one of a Signer... doesn't matter if it's Yusei's..or Akiza's..)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Uff, I had been a while since I last wrote something in english. Here's Chapter 1 of Lost Feelings Season 2 hope you enjoyed it, I'lll try to update weekly, but I can't promise anything. For those who didn't understand anthing I wrote about, please read Season one. Please review, any comments will help me out.

Aduna.


	2. Savior Clash

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings 2

by Aduna99 (Aduna in real life)

Chapter 2: Savior Clash

-"The Signers will pay for messing with me and Amber"... - Trudge said as he looked at the words written on the wall. It was 7 AM. A local shop owner had gotten up early in the morning to open his Shop when he saw the mutilated body in the middle of the street. "I better talk about this with Yusei and Aki." He thought. Although, he didn't know everyone was pretty tired from the party last night. Crow's head hurt like crazy, Jack didn't know how he ended up sleeping in the front yard. Yusei and Aki seemed to be the only ones who didn't have a cliffhanger from last night.

- Hey! Yusei, what's for breakfeast!? - Crow shouted from the sofa.

- How should I know!? Today is Jack's turn to make breakfeast! - Yusei shouted in response.

- What!?! Ughhhh...were gonna have his famous "Synchro Bento"...... crap.... - Crow finnaly said as he covered his face with his pillow.

Yusei couldn't sleep, something had him uneasy, today he had another Duel, Kaiba Corp thought it would be nice if Jack and Yusei were to Duel again, so they planned a rematch scheduled for today. Yusei tried to stand up but noticed Aki was hugging him tightly. "nooo.." she whispered while still asleep. Yusei saw the Alarm Clock. "8:45.... Maybe 15 more minutes..." Yusei closed his eyes and hugged Aki.

11 AM.

Jack and Yusei were running across the house looking for their stuff, the Duel had to begin in 20 minutes and they both had just woken up.

- Crap Crap Crap! Just 15 Minutes! Not more than 2 hours! - Yusei kept shouting as he tried to find his pants.

- Damn it! Where's my shirt! - Jack shouted as well as he pushed the sofa away. Aki yawned as she came out of her room.

- Good Morning... - Aki said. She looked at Yusei who didn't even have time to answer. - If you're looking for your pants they're on the bathroom... - Aki said again as she turned around. Yusei heard her, he quickly ran to the bathroom and put his pants on. He looked at Jack who was putting on his shirt.

- I guess we are both ready.. - Yusei said with a smile.

11 : 45 AM

- EVERYBODY LISTEN! This is a great match!! - said the MC through the microphone. The crowd shouted Jack's name as if he were still the undefeated King from a few months back. The Duel was about to begin, the engines roared like never before, the Duel Runners were shiny, like never before.

- Yusei, I hope you're ready to give me back my title! - Jack said.

- ... Good Luck Jack! You`re gonna need it.. - Yusei said with a glare.

"EVERYBODY! Get ready! It's time to activate Speed World!!!"

The couse became shrouded in a purple veil produced by the "Speed World" Field Spell. The countdown initiated, and everyone was ready.

"ReADY! Acceleration!!"

Both of them stepped on the gas and set ready for an intense game. The wind in Yusei's face made him remember about his previous Turbo Duels, especially the one with Kiryu.

- Watch out Yusei! It's my turn! - Jack said as he took a card out of his Deck. - I summon out Dark Resonator! In Defense Mode! (300 DEF), I'll set 2 cards face-down and End my turn!

- I draw! - Yusei said. - I summon out Speed Warrior in Attack Mode! (900 ATK).And now I'll tribute th Speed Warrior to bring out Turret Warrior! (2100 ATK)

- Go Yusei!! - Aki shouted from the front row. Leo and Luna also tried shouting Yusei's name, but their voices could not be heard due to Aki.

- I set 2 Cards and End my Turn.. - Yusei said. Jack began to laugh, he could read Yusei's Strategy as if it were an open book, he was shure one of the card Yusei set was Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and that the other one was probably a Card tha would give him Hand Advantage.

- Too Naive... My Turn!... Heh.. I think I'll play "Level Reader"(LV1/ Fiend/ DARK/Effect: Once per turn, if you control a Synchro Monster you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Once per turn you can select a monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card's level becomes the same as the selected monster's) With this card in play, I can copy your Turret Warrior's Level and use it for a little Synchro Summoning! - Green rings disolve the Body of Level Reader into 5 Shining stars, Dark Resonator joined into the rings and with a flash of light became 3 stars...

The ruler's heartbeats begin now! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very Soul!!, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Flames surrounded the Runners as the legendary Ace Card showed itself for the first time in months. The Crowd went nuts! Everyone cried Jack's name as a symbol of respect.

- Go! Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!! - Jack commanded as he raised his hand yet again for the crowds.

- Trap Card Open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!! Sorry Jack, you still have a lot to learn about my strategies!

- That's what you think! I have a Trap too! "King Crush"! (Destroy a card that was set this turn. You cannot declare an attack during your next turn.) A fitting card for the situation, don't you think? - Jack seemed to be fooling around with Yusei.

- Yeah...very fitting, like always... However, it still blocks this attack! - Red Dragon Archfiend's stopped moving as a scarecrow appeared in front of Turret Warrior.

- Hah! Well Yusei, my "King Crush" card stops me from attacking next turn, so you'll get a break.. show me what you've got...Yusei! - Jack was looking for it, the mark on Yusei's arm began to sting as his Deck created a miracle.

- I draw! - Yusei shouted. - I Summon a Tuner ¡Junk Synchron! - The crowd roared in passion, Yusei's classic combo, the road to the mighty star, was on the field it was time for the fated encounter. - Now I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 5 Turret Warrior!

Clustering hopes will now become a new shinning Star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Soar! Stardust Dragon!!!

Rings flew all over the place, 8 stars formed in line as Yusei spoke the words that were Stardust Dragon's Introduction. A light blinded everyone on the stage, and by the time their sight was back, stardust was raining, the figure of a giant Dragon flew behind Yusei's Runner. Jack smiled as he saw Stardust. Jacks plan was going smoothly.

- GO YUSEI!!!!! - Aki cried, everyone else in the stadium decided to shut up since Aki's cries were starting to irritate everyone.

- Hahahahahahaha!! Good going Yusei!! You've walked into the greatest match of your life!.

- Heh.. I play one card face down and end my Turn. - Yusei said.

- Pffff... fine, my move! - Jack shouted as he drew his card. He closed his eyes and talked to himself "Come on! Show me the power that defeated the Dark Signers...". Yusei felt a chill ran through his spine as Jack's Arm began to glow like never before.

- I SUMMON "SAVIOR DRAGON"! A TUNER MONSTER!! - Jack said with a face that showed more madness than ever. "WHAT!?" Yusei thought "But this match does not need that kind of power... " - I activate "Level Reader's" effect! - Jack continued. - Since I control my Archfiend, I can summon out this card!... You're in for a show my friend... ¡ I tune my Level 1 "Lever Reader" with my Level 1 "Savior Dragon" and my Level 8 "Red Dragon Archfiend"!! I'll crush you! "Savior Demon Dragon"!! - Red Lights became the center of attention, the most powerful card in Jack's Deck was revealed. It flapped it's 4 wings as it roared like never before. Yusei almost #**! his pants, he couldn't believe his eyes, A Savior monster was facing him as a foe for the first time,

- I can't attack this turn, so I'll End my Turn bye Activating my Continuous Trap "Savior Barrier", so long as this card is face up on the field, Savior Monsters are not returned to the Extra Deck... You're move, Yusei! Catch up with me if You can ..hehe!.

- Jack! The Savior Monsters are the last hope against pure evil, they're not something you can use just like that to entertain a bunch of people! - Yusei said a he saw everyone's face.

- Ohh Boohooo! You're just afraid to lose to the strongest thing ever made!

- Fine Jack! If you want it like that, it's time to get rough! I draw! - Yusei arm enlightened the playing field as the top card of his Deck began to shine. - I summon the Tuner Monster "Savior Dragon"! - Every single person in the stadium openend his eyes as wide as they could because this mas something truly amazing. - Next, I'll activate Turbo Booster's ability, since I already normal summoned this turn I can bring this out! - Jack kept his cool to perfection, it' as if he had predicted everything in this Duel. - I tune my Level 1 Savior Dragon with my Level 1 Turbo Booster, and my Level 8 Stardust Dragon!! Summon a Miracle! "Savior Star Dragon"!! - The light that crashed against Savior Star's body was reflected to the crowd, burning star pieces were falling from the Sky.

- Jack, we've gone too far! It's time to end this!

- Yusei! How naive! The real Duel is about to take place!

From the final row a man with a hood watched the Duel carefuly, blood ran through his hand, Yamamoto Yui's blood was still on him, he enjoyed the Duel more every minute that passed by. His enemies showed him their strongest weapon yet. They were finished if they kept on dueling.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Guess who's back?!? Well, first I should tell you why I stopped Writing for ..the past 3 or 4 months, Me and My family had a huge problem and I was not able to write, I had pretty much given up on this story, but 2 days ago, I received a review, and realized I coulnd't leave this story without a finish, my updates will be a bit slower, but now I have to promise to you and to myself that I will finish this story.

Thank you.


End file.
